


We Fell For The Stars

by themathman02



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themathman02/pseuds/themathman02
Summary: Hey, peeps!  This is my first time writing fanfics, so comments, suggestions, or requests are definitely welcome!  I'm going for something more fluffy to begin with, but it might evolve into something else as I get more skilled/ comfortable with this.  Over time, my writing will get longer, but this first chapter is pretty short.  Enjoy!





	We Fell For The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps! This is my first time writing fanfics, so comments, suggestions, or requests are definitely welcome! I'm going for something more fluffy to begin with, but it might evolve into something else as I get more skilled/ comfortable with this. Over time, my writing will get longer, but this first chapter is pretty short. Enjoy!

Never had the air more dutifully swished with such care. Jonah's hair rustled in a sea of beauty, and all Cyrus could do was gaze in awe. The sunlight radiated through the leaves of the trees above them, and cast down upon Jonah’s hair, producing a caramel color. Cyrus had a crush on the brunette boy, and Jonah knew it. But he wouldn't dare tell Cyrus; he knew better than that. 

The park bench was a favorite hangout spot for the two of them. “Hangin’” (or at least that’s what Jonah called it) at the park became a Saturday tradition. Sometimes they’d invite Buffy or Andi, but they both preferred it to just be the two of them. 

Today’s topic of discussion: school work

“I just don’t understand why Mr. Brown thinks it’s okay to assign a fifty-page packet,” stated Cyrus.

“I know, right? Maybe if it was something important, but Life Wellness? I mean, c’mon”

“For real, though. There should be a “How To Talk To Girls” class. I’d do the homework for that class.”

Jonah chuckled.

“I think we all would.” 

“Seriously, you don’t know how to do it until you’ve done it, I guess.”

Cyrus shook with anticipation. He was methodically playing out the potential ways that he could drop the idea on his friend. He wanted to make a move; he was surprised that Jonah hadn’t picked up on what he was getting at.

~In reality, Jonah knew what Cyrus was doing. Little did Cyrus know that Jonah was curious too. He wasn’t new to the question game. Jonah frequently went to sleepovers with some of his close friends on the Space Otters team, and he always found ways to bring up questions about sex or dating, and more times than not they got him somewhere, but he never had kissed a guy before. (But he really wanted to. He wanted it to be with Cyrus.)~

An eerie silence constricted the two terrified boys. Cyrus continued:

“Welp, have you ever...um...kissed anyone before?” asked Cyrus.

“Yes, but…”

Cy interrupted, “Then you should know how to do this.”

And then it happened. It was a first for both of them. First boy for Jonah and first ever for Cyrus. Completely foreign, but totally right. Cyrus cracked a grin more radiant than the slowly dying sunlight that shone above them. 

It was the first time Jonah saw Cyrus smile, and it completely shook me. It wasn’t that cheesy, artificial smile he was used to seeing. No. This smile brought out a little crinkle in his nose that he hadn’t seen before. It was so new, yet it rang with familiarity. It was as if Jonah had discovered a long-lost toy in the back of my closet, and he wanted to see it again. He wanted to be at my locker and see that little crinkle hiding behind the metal door when he closed it. Jonah wanted to open his phone and see a picture filled with all of Cyrus’ mysterious, unventured features. Jonah knew that if he could bring out something this true and real out of Cyrus, he was doing something right. 

They stayed on that bench for a long time. They let the sun set on their happiness. They were enthralled in lust, and that’s all they ever wanted.


End file.
